Gone
by SiriusFan
Summary: Sirius finds James,Lily,and Harry. See his reaction. *sniffles* Poor, poor Sirius.


A/N Hullo, and Happy New Year, I am sure everyone is glad for that to   
be over. Well, anyhow...this Fic is about Sirius when he finds the Potters.  
I know its been done before, but this one is MINE, I tell you all MINE! MWHAHAHAHAGH!  
Now on with the story. It is made to bring tears to your eyes.  
  
  
  
Sirius knew something was wrong, very wrong. He and James had always had this sense if the other was in mortal peril, plus, as a joke in their 5th year Remus had bought them watchs that told each other about what the other was doing, if they were dead or alive, and where they were. The watch was disabled, because James, his wife, and son were under the Fidilues Charm. But as Sirius and James were practically brothers, they knew. Sirius felt it, to. He remembered the last time he'd seen James.....  
  
  
Sirius, James, and Lily sat next to each in grave silence, waiting for Peter to show up, the Secret Keeper.  
Peter walked into the house, and the three stood up and walked Sirius to the door.   
"Goodbye, Lil'. Love you." Sirius said and hugged her. Lily's emerald eyes filled with tears, and they began to stream down her cheeks.  
"I love you to Sirius, and don't worry we will be fine."  
She and Peter walked out, knowing James and Sirius would want to speak alone. They looked at each other for a few seconds, then James spoke up.  
"Sirius, you are the best friend I have ever had, you were more my brother than Henry ever was, you were always there for me. I couldn't have made it this far without you...I love you like a brother. If I die...please, please don't bring it onto yourself." At this point they were both crying softly.  
"Same to you, James, same to you. I'll try not bring it onto myself Prongs...I will. For your sake. Oh, remember the Marauder's Motto?"  
"Of course I do." James said softly.   
" Marauders forever, sometimes apart.  
Maybe in distance, but never at heart."  
They gave each other a hug and Sirius left quickly.  
  
  
Sirius saw their house coming and he let out a strangled cry, the house was in ruins. He jumped of his motorbike, and ran as fast as he could towards it. He glimpsed a bundle of red hair and looked closer, and  
He let out a wimper at what he saw, the tears started, Lily was indeed dead. She was paper white and her eyes were wide open, but completly glazed over, unfallen tears brimming. Sirius let out a anguished cry and bent over her, her was blinded completely by his tears, he remembered when he had first met Lily and James.  
  
A tall and thin black haired boy with glasses walked into an seeminly empty compartment. Then a boy who looked exactly like him poped out of nowhere.  
"Oh, my, God! It is my clone!" the boy without glasses whooped loudly.  
"Shut up, Sirius Black!" a red haired girl yelled from the corner.  
"I just met her on the train, and she already hates me, what a year this will be!" Sirius muttered sadly.  
James laughed softly. They all introduced themselves and they became Best Friends within the next 45 minutes (all 3). They remained close all through Hogwarts, along with Remus and Peter.  
  
Sirius was by now crying so hard he collapsed, he was having an huge bought of memories. When he kissed Lily...at the wedding, him the best man...when his parents died, James was the only one who offered him comfort...him and James going to each others houses...he was having huge convulsions now.  
But then he heard a cry...  
"Sirius...Padf-fo-o-tt?" a hoarse, coughing and sputtering voice cried.  
Sirius rounded a corner and saw James lying there, barely alive.  
"Prongs, are you alive?" Sirus asked softly, wiping barf off his mouth.  
"Yes, Padfoot, but barely. Please don't blame yoursel-f---f. It was all Peter's fault. "  
"Prongs, don't die...you can't! You are my brother! "  
"Sirius, I will always be with you and Remus, no matter what. Lily will to. Don't do anything to get yourself into trouble. Take care of Harry and Remus." James said, and then coughed up some blood.  
"Harry... is he a-a-aaLIVE?!"  
"Yes, Padfoot. Take care of him, like I would. Tell him I wish I could see him go off to Hogwarts, hear about him blowing up toilets and caldrones. But I can't, and you can. Be a father to him, Padfoot. You are his Uncle., praictically, anyway."  
"Prongs, I will. But you don't have to die." Sirius bellowed.  
"Marauders forever, mabye apart, but always together, forever at heart. We will always be together...always.."James said slowly fading away.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! James, NO!" Sirius sobbed.  
"Sirius, an don't go a-" James started, but then he vomited up a ton of blood and growled "best Friends, Marauders, and Brothers forever, Forever, and ev-r..."  
Sirius grasped his wrist, checking for a pulse, and found none. He then threw up over and over, tears running down his cheeks. His crys were heard miles away, echoing and sounding in pure anguish, like someone who just got their heart ripped out a stomped on.  
But then something broke his train of thought...a cry of a baby. He dug around until his hands were torn and bloody, small plaster stuck into them. Then he held his prize... a baby boy who looked almost like a twin of the man who'd died 10 minutes ago, exept with his Mother's eyes. The baby boy who'd one day save the world.......  
  
  
  
  
A/N Soooo, was it bad....tell me, pleease! I have gotta know! Did you cry? Kidding. Oh well... Be kind, please Review. 


End file.
